So much pain
by fuckyeahmyqueen
Summary: "They were here, she was suffering and he felt more helpless than before." - One-shot after 5x14. Shandy.


Sharon woke up to a throbbing pain. Her eyes were closed, even breathing was painful. She groaned and turned her head. It was dark in the room, but she opened her eyes a little and a groan left her mouth.

Andy wasn't there. She reached over to his side, her fingers touched his pillow. It was cold. It felt like he had left a long time ago. She groaned again and slowly pulled the sheets. It was a cold night and she felt a shiver ran down her whole body.

Sharon felt dizzy and it didn't help that she sat up. She needed to close her eyes again and take a deap breath to calm down her stomach and her head. It looked like the painkillers she took before they went to bed weren't enough. And Andy wasn't there.

Her robe was next to the bed, too far from her but she needed to find Andy. So she had to pull herself together even though she wasn't sure she could make it to the door of the bedroom that was a little ajar now. One more breath and she forced her eyes to open, a grimace reached her face. Standing up shouldn't have to be that hard but it felt like her body didn't want to cooperate. Minutes passed and Sharon was just sitting there, breathing and trying to collect all of her strength to get up.

That was the position Andy found her in. Her hands were grasping the sheets, her eyes are closed, her breathing was heavy and she looked so fragile it hurt to watch her in this condition. The door opened a little more and Andy was next to her immediately.

"Sharon!" His voice sounded broken as if he had just woken up too. His hands found hers when he was in front of her on his knees. Her name left his mouth again, this time it was more like a whisper. Her hands were grasping his now, her fingers were wrapped around his hands, his fingers were caressing hers. "Sharon, how bad is it?"

She looked at him, it was still dark in the room but he saw her face. It was purple now almost black, it looked really painful, when they went to bed it had been nothing like this. "Damn it, I should have looked at your face sooner. Can you talk to me?" The concern in his voice was strong and her little groan was the only answer he got. He reached over to the lamp on the nightstand, he needed to see her face better. His movement was slow and the light wasn't strong but it still bothered Sharon, she looked away. "Sorry." He touched her hand again, then moved one of his hands to her face. He gently stroked her hair away and he had to breathe hard too. It was so bad, he didn't even know how she could stay awake.

They should have gone to the hospital. But she had been so stubborn and had said she was fine and it had really looked okay to him too. She had taken the painkillers, even eaten a little and then gone to bed. It had been a little purple then already, but she had said the painkillers helped and that she hadn't been feeling so much pain anymore. And he had believed her, she had smiled and said that she loved him, then kissed him so gently and slowly, he needed to smile too. And Andy had not wanted to push her. She really had looked okay.

And they were here, she was suffering and he felt more helpless than before. Watching her pain was breaking his heart. He should have push her before. "We're going to the hospital right now." If she was startled before now her eyes went wild. It caused more pain. She didn't have the strength to fight, she could barely stay in a sitting position. She couldn't think, she just saw his face so close to her, without her glasses and with tears in her eyes even everything was messy, even his face was unclear.

"I know you didn't want to go, but you're in pain. It's an emergency now, so I'm taking you to the hospital to have you checked out." He grabbed her waist, moved a little closer to her and tried to calm his breathing too. He needed to be calm, she was in so much pain and he needed to take her to the hospital. But his heart was racing and his hand hands were trembling. He should have taken her earlier, before they got home. But Sharon had smiled at him and her eyes had been so relaxing and their kiss so perfect and he hadn't wanted to make her uncomfortable. And it's all his fault. And then he left her side. He just couldn't sleep, his thoughts were so occupied with memories of the day. He didn't want to wake her up, so he decided to make some tea instead. But then it turned into hours and all of the last months' memories returned. And he hadn't protected her. She had done everything for him, and he had not protected her. And now she was suffering.

A few more moments passed, but then he pulled back a little. "We have to go. I'll help you. You think you can make it?" Her little nod was slow and barely there but it was enough. He was on his feet in the next moment and grabbed one of her shoes and her green cardigan that was on the chair, exactly how she left it. It was a good thing that she went to bed in sweatpants and one of his t-shirts. "Here." He sat down next to her, helped her and together they dressed her. She looked at him, her face was all tears now, her eyes were red and she looked so desperate and her pain was so evident.

"I love you so much." He whispered while he looked deep into her eyes. He reached for her body and he knew it caused more pain to her but they had to go. She was on her feet, he had to hold her weight, she wasn't alright at all. He pulled her closer and he knew she couldn't make it even to the elevator. A cry left her mouth and that was it. He didn't care anymore about what the doctor had said, what Sharon had said to him a several times before. He lifted her, her cheek was resting on his shoulder and she found the energy to wrap her arms around his neck. She didn't fight, just buried her face in him, took a deap breath and then she passed out.

"It'll be better soon, my dear" Andy wispered to her. "I'm sorry." His kiss was soft on her head while he started walking with her and his eyes were full of unshed tears. He needed to take her to the hospital and then he'll take care of her, better than before. Because she is his everything and she needs to be better. And he'll be there for her.

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
